The Enemy
by laurae13
Summary: One-shot. "'You do not get to judge me being his friend Elena.' Caroline said, sick of her friend trying to tell her she was wrong to do this." Centers on Caroline with hints of Klaroline.


**A/N: My first Vampire Diaries story! I'm very excited to write about this show. This is a just a short little thing focusing on Caroline. I imediately fell in love with Klaroline as soon as he showed up on her doorstep, I can't wait to see where that relationship goes! Note: This story is set a couple weeks after the whole bedroom scene between the two. They have been getting together every couple of days and talking. Not much detail to it, it's just about Elena confronting Caroline about the newfound friendship. I kind of rushed the ending, hopefully it mostly makes sense. As I said my first time writing for these characters so I hope it's not to OOC. Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Caroline sighed as she heard the insistent knocking at her front door. She had heard the car speed down her street and come to a halt in her driveway. She had instantly recognized the clacking of her friends heeled boots and began to mentally prepare herself for the berating she was about to endure. Because in her friend's eyes she had committed a crime. She had made friends with the enemy.<p>

She knew she would be in trouble the minute she saw the piercing blue eyes glaring in their direction last night. Confusion and fury etched onto his handsome features.

"Caroline." A firm voice yelled, slightly muffled behind the door. Caroline slowly got up and made her way to the main hallway of her warm house. Once Elena saw her through the window, her eyes widened and she looked insistently at her friend to open the door.

"Elena, how lovely to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Caroline greeted, acting innocent to delay the inevitable.

"Klaus, Caroline?" Elena asked bluntly, skipping to her point.

"What about him?" Caroline said, trying tot build up her defense.

"Damon told me he saw you with him the other night. He also said you didn't seem to mind his company." Elena started.

Caroline was at a loss for words, which wasn't something that happened often. "What do you want me to say, Elena?" She asked quietly. She couldn't beat around the bush any longer, and she didn't know what she could say to her friend to make her understand her actions.

"Why were you with him? Does he have something on you? Is he compelling you?" She asked, concerned for her friend.

"No. We were just talking…"She trailed off, knowing that Elena would never approve of her choice of friendship.

"About...?"Elena wondered.

"Nothing. Just about… I don't know… life." They had many conversations around the subject.

"I'm a little confused here Caroline. He didn't want anything from you?" Caroline shook her head no. "You were just talking?" Caroline consented to her friends words.

"So what you're like….friends?" Elena questioned, his voice giving away her confusion and slight anger. Caroline paused for a second, briefly considering if 'friends' was the word she would put with what was going on between them. Whenever she would look back onto the conversations they had held, she usually tried not to think about what they were to each other, because she feared her subconscious would make it into something more than friendship and that wouldn't be good. Because even 'friends' was toeing that invisible line of right and wrong.

But for now, for the purpose of the argument, she settled for friends.

"Believe it or not, yeah" Caroline stood her ground as she saw her friend get angry. Elena of all people had no right to judge her. Not about something like this.

"Caroline, its Klaus- he's evil!"Elena exclaimed, flailing her arms, the two girls still standing in the middle of the hallway.

"No, he's not. Not completely anyway." Caroline defended him. Yes. He had his moments but she had come to know a little about him and saw there was more to him than that. Yes, he was a cold-blooded killer. But he held a side to him that also genuinely cared for things. For one, he truly cared for his family no matter how he went about showing it: he just did not want to be alone. He cared about seeing the world for the true beauty it held. The same beauty he described to her that night that he saved her life: when all this had started.

"He tried to kill me. He killed Jenna! For god sakes, he tried to kill you!" Elena shouted, thinking that her friend had obviously been compelled.

"You do not get to judge me being his friend Elena. And you do not get to make those arguments with me." Caroline said, sick of her friend trying to tell her she was wrong to do this. Elena had no clue what was going on between them. Her friend did not know that she could relate in many ways to Klaus and that when she talked to him: it finally seemed as though someone was actually listening.

And as much as Caroline enjoyed talking to him, she felt (maybe even hoped) that he too enjoyed her company. After all, he was the one who sought her out the majority of the time. He dictated how long they spent together(usually hours, just talking about the world and all of his favorite places, along with places Caroline had always dreamed of going) and that the whole 'war' going on between the two groups(his family and hers) was almost never mentioned except for a few specific times and only in brief moments. She thought that he liked that he could go to her to forget about it all.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The brunette asked, taken back a bit by the spite in the blonde's voice.

"Gee, I don't know. Damon! Not too long ago Elena, he was the evil one. He threatened to kill you to get back at Stefan. He force fed you his blood so you would become a vampire! He killed Jeremy- and just because he came back to life does not excuse it. OH and my favorite memory about him, he used me as his own personal blood bag. But you seem to have forgotten all about those things now that you have a thing for him." Caroline bit out, glaring at her friend, still upset with the old vampire for doing that to her.

"Wait; are you like, more than friends? Caroline, are you interested in him?" Elena asked, getting visibly more freaked out than she already was.

"No!" Caroline stated fast, not allowing herself time to think over her answer, fearing that she could indeed feel that way. "No, its nothing like that- we just talk that's it, nothing more but nothing less either."

Elena shook her head from this line of thinking and reverted back to Caroline's former point.

"Caroline that was different, Damon was doing all that stuff because he was confused. He was hurting over Katherine and-"

"And Klaus is hurting because of his family, Elena." Caroline defended her new friend.

"Okay, but it is not the same. Damon had done just as much right as he has wrong. He saved my life." Elena exclaimed.

"Klaus saved mine!" The usually bubbly vampire argued back. "Tyler bit me and I was dying and Klaus gave me his blood."

"Are you forgetting that it was Klaus' fault that Tyler bit you in the first place?" Elena reminded her.

"That doesn't matter; he didn't have to help me Elena. But he did." Caroline finished solemnly.

"Tyler wouldn't have been able to live with himself if you had died. Klaus knew that and he knew he couldn't let you actually die if he wanted Tyler to still bow down to him." Elena said, running her hands through her hair showing her frustration. "Klaus was using your situation to his advantage Caroline!"

"Right, because that's what I'm good for isn't it? Being used... Nobody actually cares, I'm only important when they want something." Caroline sighed, hurt overcoming her expression.

"No, that's not what I meant. You know we all care about you Caroline but Klaus doesn't. He isn't like any others. He is an original. He's ruthless and evil and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. It doesn't matter who he hurts along the way. I just don't want to see you being the one who gets hurt." Elena calmed herself down, knowing that her friend could be just as stubborn as she was. She was desperate for Caroline to understand how Klaus worked.

"I know you think I'm being stupid Elena. And maybe I am, but this is my choice to make. I'm sorry that you can't understand why I'm choosing to be friends with him. I've heard what you're saying and if you're right and he is just using me then I guess I'll have to learn that the hard way. But for now, I'm following my own gut and I'm choosing to give him a chance." Caroline said, finishing on a note that stated the conversation was over.

"There's nothing else I can say to make you change your mind?" Elena asked, staring worriedly at her friend.

Caroline shook her head in response and smiled sadly at her friend. "What happens when this whole thing gets to its boiling point Caroline? If he asks you to join his side: what would you do? Is he already talking to you about that" Elena asked with a desperate note in her voice.

"No, you may find this hard to believe but we don't talk about anything like that. We don't mention the fact that we fight for different things or that yes, at some point that probably means abandoning this friendship because of that fight. Elena, you know what I believe in and you know what I want. I hope I don't have to choose sides, but you know who I'm going with if it comes to that." Caroline gave her old friend a small reassuring smile.

Elena looked a little relieved at this revelation and sighed. "Well, I said what I came to say. I wished I could've changed your mind but as long as you know what you're doing, there's nothing more I can say… I should go; I promised I'd meet Damon at the Grill."

Caroline nodded in consent and followed her friend to the door. She pulled her friend into a hug before she stepped outside. "Thanks for caring, Elena."

Elena pulled back and smiled softly. "Always. Be careful, Caroline."

As Caroline shut the door behind Elena, she leaned against the back of it and sunk down to the ground. Although she had told Elena it was obvious she would go with her, she wasn't so sure. Everyday, she prayed she wouldn't have to make that decision, because everyday it was getting harder to tell what she would do.


End file.
